


pretty

by pessimisticprose



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (AoKise) [15]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Aomine is the best boyfriend ever, Bottom Kise, Day 15: sweet and passionate, He loves Kise a lot, M/M, NSFW Writing Challenge, aka my drug, insecure Kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I give you another two years in the business. Better use them while they count, Kise-kun, before people start calling you ugly to your face instead of just behind your back.”</p><p>or: Day 15-Sweet&passionate</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo yo I love insecure Kise so if anyone has a rec PLEASE
> 
> I love Aomine and I think I love how Aomine loves Kise and I love writing Aomine POV but this is Kise POV enjoy
> 
> (sorry about the wait! I had tekko all weekend)

“No, he won’t do. He’s too…pretty.” Akira-san turns her nose up at Kise, outright scorn written all over her face. “I want a man in my clothing, not a glorified child. He doesn’t have any muscle.”

“Akira-san, he’s one of the finest models in the agency and he has a very large fan base. He’ll do your line justice,” Kise’s agent says.

Akira-san rolls her eyes and puts her hands on Kise’s cheeks. She’s already considerably tall for a woman, but paired with heels she has to tilt his head up so he can look her in the eye. She gives Kise a smile and Kise doesn’t want to hear what she’s going to say.

“I’m going to give you the best piece of advice you’re ever going to receive, Kise-kun. Stay in school and study hard, because your type of pretty fades very, very quickly. I’ve seen the best models in the business become nothing but a housewife in less than a year because they’re simply not pretty anymore. Pretty only comes with youth.” She lifts his chin to observe him even more closely. “I give you another two years in the business. Better use them while they count, Kise-kun, before people start calling you ugly to your face instead of just behind your back.”

“Akira-san!” Kise’s agent protests, but Kise doesn’t even hear her. No one has ever said those kinds of things to Kise. He’s always been praised for his beauty and good looks, never warned about how quickly it’s all going to fade. Kise’s a confident guy, but now he feels a little crushed.

After Akira-san disappears in a swirl of skirts and perfume, his agent tries to apologize profusely for her, but Kise just waves her off. He leaves the building and it’s all a blur. He’s in his bed, under the covers and away from his bathroom mirror before he even knows it.

***

Kise doesn’t know how long he’s been in his bed. He’s hungry, but he’s too caught up in his own thoughts to drag himself out of bed to choke something down. Akira-san’s words keep replaying over and over in his head. He’s not attractive. Kise isn’t sexy. He’s feminine and pretty and he’s going to be ugly in a few years. He’s been called ugly behind his back for God knows how long.

There’s a knock on his door and Kise snarls, “Go away,” to his sister. He doesn’t want to deal with her right now. He’s very comfortable to lay here for three days more.

The door creaks open anyway and before Kise can complain, a deep voice rumbles out, “And here I thought my boyfriend would be more accommodating if I traveled an hour to see him.”

Kise sits up. It’s not a trick–Aomine’s really standing in his doorway. Kise probably looks like a mess right now, hair all over the place and sleep in his eyes. He probably has acne from not doing his moisturizing regimen every night.

Unlike Aomine, who’s put on muscle over their second year of high school and is broad and veiny now. He shaves every singe morning, whereas Kise shaves maybe once a week. He never thought he’d want to look like his boyfriend, but life is unpredictable. Aomine’s a _man_ , while Kise’s basically a pretty girl.

Aomine’s always been into huge tits and cute girls. _Maybe he’s only dating you because you remind him of a girl_. Once the thought enters his head, Kise can’t forget it. He wants to suffocate himself in the pillow. He’s never felt this bad about himself before.

He flings himself back into the pillows, face first, and says, “I wasn’t expecting you.”

Aomine’s quiet for a moment, then Kise feels the foot of his bed dip when Aomine kneels down over him. Aomine looms over him for a long time before Kise finally peeks out. Aomine doesn’t look angry–he looks worried.

“Ryouta, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Kise says fiercely. He rubs his eyes and rolls over to look at Aomine, who’s still holding himself up over Kise, trapping him against the bed. He leans down and kisses the corner of Kise’s mouth.

“Did I do something?”

“No.”

“ _Ryouta_.”

“Nothing’s wrong!” Kise blurts. He’s a little angry now. Sensitive. _Like a girl_. He’s _pretty_ , not handsome or sexy or manly. He’s pretty and he’s going to be ugly soon. Aomine’s handsome, rugged and dashing. He’ll always be attractive. Kise’s going to be ugly– Maybe he already is.

Aomine stares at him for a long time and Kise closes his eyes and turns his head to the side. He can’t meet his piercing gaze. Finally, Aomine says, “Someone said something to you.”

“I-I’m fine,” Kise stammers.

“No you’re _not_. You’re about to cry.”

Kise would try to deny it, except that he is about to cry. He keeps his eyes shut to hold back the tears he knows will spill over if he looks up at Aomine. He feels stupid, like a child. Akira-san is right.

“Daiki,” Kise says, voice broken. He takes some deep breaths and manages to look up at Aomine. “Sorry. You came all this way to see me and I’m ruining it.” He chuckles at himself and puts a hand on Aomine’s chest. “Let me get ready and we can go do something.”

“ _No_ , Ryouta. We have to talk about this. I need to know what’s wrong.”

Kise opens his mouth to say nothing again, but Aomine raises an eyebrow and Kise just crumbles under his stare. “I– A designer said something, that’s all. I let it get to me too much.”

“What did they say?”

“It really doesn't matter anymore.”

“It matters to me.” Aomine presses a soft kiss to Kise’s cheek this time and murmurs into his skin, “I don’t care how stupid you think it is. If it upset you this much, it’s not stupid to me.”

“She just said some rude things about my appearance.”

“What kinds of things?”

Kise sighs. “She said that I’m _pretty_ , but not attractive and that it’s going to fade very quickly.” Kise runs a hand over his face. “And that I should study hard, because I won’t be a model much longer.”

“That’s such _bullshit_ ,” Aomine growls. “Kise, holy shit, why the fuck did you even listen to the dumb bitch? Holy shit, you’re gorgeous.”

“I– What?”

“Kise, you’re so fucking sexy. Have you ever even _seen_ yourself?” Aomine runs a hand along his face. He pulls Kise up and into his lap. He kisses his neck and collarbone before he lands a kiss on his lips. “Yeah, you’re fucking pretty. But you’re hot, you’re alluring. You’re like walking sex, Ryouta. Do you know how jealous I get over all of your fans? God, you’re absolutely perfect.”

“Daiki, I–“

“You’re perfect now and in twenty years you’ll still be perfect. You might look older, but your eyes will still sparkle and your smile will be just as bright and you’ll still be Kise Ryouta, the love of my life. So shut the hell up. You’re amazing and handsome and manly as hell. You’ve fucked me into the mattress, I can promise you you’re manly.” Aomine sounds furious, like Kise personally offended him.

“I don’t want to just be some _girl_ ,” Kise admits.

Aomine’s quiet for really, really long minute. Kise squirms in his lap, trying to keep the raw emotion on his face away from his boyfriend. Aomine eventually snaps, “Do you think I’m dating you because you look like a girl or something?”

How the fuck does Aomine do that? He can read Kise like a goddamn book.

“If I wanted a girlfriend, I’d have a girlfriend. I want you, so you let me have you. I don’t want anyone else, Ryouta,” Aomine promises him. He puts two fingers under his chin and looks Kise in the eye for a very long time before he kisses him, gentle and deep and wonderful.

“Daiki,” Kise says into his mouth. He pulls back. “My sister is home.”

“She was leaving when she let me in. We’re alone.” Kise runs his hands over Aomine’s huge biceps, biceps that’ve held him up when they’ve fucked against a wall and biceps that have carried Kise after he hurt his ankle one night on the court. He loves Aomine.

“Good,” Kise whispers, leaning back in to press his mouth against Aomine’s. They’re in sync, perfectly working together like they have been for years. Aomine bends down and mouths along Kise’s neck. Kise’s not sure if he’s going to leave marks, but he wants them. Oh God does he want them.

“You’re so hot, Ryouta. Can’t believe someone like you is with me,” Aomine says. He runs his hands all over Kise, leaving him feeling overheated and restless.

“Get me naked now, baby,” Kise demands.

Before he knows it, Aomine’s over him and he’s propped up on his elbows while Aomine opens him up with three fingers. It’s slick and so good, soft and slow. Aomine’s keeping Kise on the edge for _hours_ , or so it feels. Aomine keeps planting kisses on his neck, cheek, shoulders, anything he can reach really.

“Love you, Ryouta,” Aomine says as he slides in Kise. He stays still while Kise shakes under him. He feels so _full_ , so loved and cherished. Even if the world thinks he’s unattractive, Aomine’s the only one that matters right now. He wants Aomine to love him and fuck, he loves him so much.

Aomine’s thrusts are shallow, enough to graze Kise’s prostate over and over without much effort on Aomine’s part. He loves having Aomine’s chest pressed completely against him. He can feel his muscles shifting with each thrust, can see his arms flexing if he strains his neck a little.

Aomine slides his hand up and their fingers twine together. Kise turns his head and his heart nearly bursts when Aomine’s lips slide over his the same time his dick slides over his prostate. Aomine keeps babbling how beautiful and sexy and perfect Kise is in his ear. His voice is so deep, the timbre vibrating and making Kise want to hear him moan.

It’s all too much, too many sensations at once. Kise comes and tries to bury his head in the pillow, but Aomine keeps Kise’s lips connected to his, tongues sliding together. Aomine fucks him steadily through his orgasm. When Kise starts whining from how stimulated Aomine makes him feel, he pulls out and strokes his own cock, coming into the condom only a few minutes after Kise comes.

“God, you’re gorgeous when you come,” Aomine assures him. He kisses him again, pressed chest-to-chest with him.

“I love you,” Kise murmurs.

“You too. If that dumb designer says anything to you again, let me know and I’ll give her a piece of her mind. She clearly doesn’t know a work of art when she sees one.”

“Daiki,” Kise says. He’s so happy, chest swelling with contentment just from having Aomine with him. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me,” Aomine says. “It’s the truth.”

**Author's Note:**

> whoops I hit post lol sorry 
> 
> (insecure Kise lovers say what)


End file.
